Rescue Misson
by yaminokokorouta
Summary: Wheatley finds his way back to Earth and apologizes to Chell, everything's fine and dandy now right?   fail summary . it doesn't even have anything to do with the main plot, I'll fix it later... anyway ChellxWheatly :
1. Prolouge

**A/N** yup I'm alive and newly obsessed with portal XD this is gonna be a Chelley fanfic (Chell x Wheatley) (Just gotta love Wheatley) I'm sorry for any typos and I hope you enjoy

I still remember…

When I let him go. I should be glad that he's gone but it just hurts. This may sound strange but, I miss him. I wanted to catch him even after all he did to me. It wasn't his fault he tried to kill me though, it was that corrupt mainframe. It made any AI plugged into it corrupt and insane.

I really miss the Wheatley he was when we were still friends. Sure, he was a bit of an idiot but he was funny. He also rambled a lot but he did his best to help us escape together, as a team. I wonder if he's even still alive out there, it's been so long.

"Hey Chell, you okay? You look a bit spaced out." I looked to my co-worker and nodded and he went back to reading the papers in his hand. I'm still trying to recover my speech abilities. That "minor case of _serious_ brain damage" took away or damaged my linguistic part of my brain. Not that I really need it, I can communicate fine with my facial expressions. Anyway it's time to get back to experimenting. My section is working on a way to put an AI's personality into a human body, just a way to make sure _She_ won't harm anymore humans…

Or AIs…

* * *

><p>Oh look there's <em>another<em> small space rock hurtling towards m- "Ow."… yup this is wonderful…

"Oh my gosh there's another shiny there too!" said my hyper partner for eternity.

"Yeah mate, that is a star. Space is kind of filled with them."

"Space! We're in space!" That we are, that we are… It's strange how he's still so excited about space after ten years… to be exact it's been ten years, three months, twelve days, five hours, nine minutes and twenty… twenty-one… twenty-two… curse this internal clock… They give me a clock and said that I would die if I ever used anything they gave me but they didn't bother to give me thrusters? I mean if they designed me to fair well in space-like conditions why not give me thrusters! It's strange really…

Anyway approximately 10 years floating in the vast and emptiness of space with no control of movement at all and a rambling hyper active corrupted personality core floating around you at all times you'd think I'd be furious or insane but I'm not. For the furious part I mean, I'm not exactly sure if I've gone insane yet… well I have gone insane… I'm not talking about now, I mean before… I was a grade A jerk. I was bossy, insane and I just wish I could take it all back. If I ever see her again I'd tell her I'm genuinely sorry. It's not just that though, I truly miss her. Not the most talkative person but she was actually nice to me and listened to me even if I did screw up greatly.

I just want a chance to tell her I'm sorry. Ha. With all this time on my hands, well I don't have any hands but anyway, I didn't even think of how to apologize to her. Though I have thought about her, quite a lot actually, frankly every moment I'm not thinking of Aperture, the space core or space (which I don't really think about often) I've been thinking of her. It's strange really, it's like I want to be with her 24/7. I heard somewhere that what I'm feeling is what humans call love… but that's completely and utterly ridiculous, I'm an AI. We aren't programmed with strong human feelings such as love.

"Space."

"Yes, I know we're still in space mate."

"Space!"

"Yup, yup, I know."

"SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE!"

"What are you going on abou-!" I turn around to face the space core and see exactly what he's talking about. It's another rock only this one was big, huge even and it was heading straight towards me! "Okay, Okay stay calm, now let's think HOW THE BLOODY HELL WE AREN'T GOING TO GET CRUSHED BY THAT- THAT THING!"

"Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" I should have expected that… Oh bollocks what am I going to do! Ok let's see, the plan is to close my eyes so I don't see the space rock as it crushes every bolt in my bod-… not a good plan… but it's the only thing I have. I close my eye and wait… and wait…wait…isn't it supposed to be-"Ow! Oh God I'm being crushed to pieces –and I'm okay?" What happened? I was definitely hit. I open my eye and see the space rock and space core hurtling in completely different directions. "Are you okay mate?" I yelled.

"Space! Gotta see it all! Must touch space!" He looks fine… but where am I heading to? I turn around and see a familiar blue colored marble.

"It's Earth! Earth! Amazing! Fantastic, I get to go back to Earth!" I just might get my chance to apologize! "Space core will you be fine on your own?"

"Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" I guess I could take that as a yes. This is lovely I get to see Chell and apologize and tell her I l-… there it is, I did it again! What the bloody hell is wrong with me! Get it through your head Wheatley AIs like me can't love! Goodness I've been staying in space too long, been hit by too many rocks and such. Speaking of which, I'm surprised I actually survived this long. I should do a check up on my systems. Okay let's see…

'Mental capacity – low' Oi that's not nice. 'Optic lens – cracked, seek help of an Aperture repair bot' Ok, not bad. 'For further systems check up detail wait 1 day' What? One day? That's a pretty long time. Oh well I'm sure nothing's too wrong I'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** famous last words... :P Anyway i hope you liked it, i really hope i don't abandon this story because i have cool ideas for it XD anyway please review I'd like to know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** zomg it finally uploaded! (i tried a few times before but all it would give me was a blank screen...) Sorry for the extra long wait D:

* * *

><p>This is great! (and I'm not being sarcastic this time) Okay then, now to plan how to find Chell… hmm hadn't really though that one though very well… There's no telling where I'll land on that massive planet and even if I do land anywhere near her at all how am I supposed to get to her? I mean it's not like I can go up to a human and start talking to them, they'll want to destroy me! That's great… yes there was implied sarcasm that time. This is starting to look impossible again… and Earth is getting closer and closer. I'll hit the atmosphere in under an hour at this rate…! Aw bollocks I completely forgot about the atmosphere! I don't think they ever tested me for atmospheric re-entry! I'm going to die! Well at least most likely… I turn around and calculate my trajectory. Oh, that's interesting. Good news, I'm not going to burn in Earth's atmosphere… I'M GOING TO CRASH INTO THE FLIPIN MOON AND BREAK INTO A MILLION PIECES! I thought I got through that crashing problem already! I knew it was too good to be true…ugh. Not to mention the moon is closer so I'll be dead in like 20 minutes.<p>

Back in Aperture, humans used to talk about your entire life flashing before your eyes right before you die. I don't know if that's a just human thing but it seems a bit ridiculous to me. It's not like I have anything worth looking back on. Yup, farthest I can remember I woke up and they told be me to tend to all the humans. Talked to a few other personality cores once in a while, strange thing is they remember everything from when they were activated and fixed with the final touches, but me? I only remember being woken up one day and immediately being put to work. They said they never heard of bots having memory loss or anything of the like. Anyway I should stop babbling and prepare for certain death.

I turn around again to see how far I was from the moon, which was not too far and was about to close my eye when something caught my attention on the lunar horizon, it looked orange and bright. Why was it so familiar? As I got closer, the spec of bright orange got larger and larger until I finally recognized the figure. It was a portal! Of all the luck anyone ever had in the world I must have the greatest.

Closer… closer… closer, wait doesn't this lead to Aperture Laboratories…? Oh well to late to think about that. Through! Oo it's my old lair, darker than usual. She must have closed this area off. I wonder how long I'll keep goin-

"Ow! That was wood" "Ow! More boards" "Bloody he-! Ceiling…" "How-Ow, long- ow is this- ow going to- ow last!" "AHH! Bright!" Ten years of floating in space does not do you any good… Let's see given my momentum and my calculations I should still be going for another hour. See I'm not a moro- "BIRD BIRD! Oh… now I feel bad for the little demon…" Okay thanks to that now flightless bird, I am moving forwards not up. Where to, where to… let's see there's wheat and wheat and trees and *CRASH* … a window…

not good…

Damn…

I thought they said I had the day off today… what could be so important that my boss actually _called_ me in person and told me to "drag my ass out of bed and head to work"… his words not mine. Then again it's not like I was going to do anything other than rest today. I'm not too close to anyone at work mainly for my being mute. All they see me as is the head of the technology sector and nothing more. I'm surprised they even hired me; I guess people are desperate for workers in post apocalyptic world but miraculously, we were able to rebuild this town beautifully in the past ten years. When I got here with my companion cube all this town was, was a battered up building and piles of rubble that used to be houses. Long story short, I helped the other survivors rebuild the town and got a job from the guy who owned the building.

I got to the building and smiled at the security guard as I signed in. He yawned.

"Good morning Chell, I see the boss called you in early today." I sigh and nod my head. "Did he tell you anything? About what's going on?" I shook my head. "All I heard was something crashed into a window on one of the upper levels." Okay so an animal of something broke a window, not much of a big deal if you ask me, well nothing's really a big deal after Aperture but whatever. I waved bye to the guard and headed to testing room three where I'll hopefully get some answers.

As soon as I get out of the elevator I hear faint talking, the voices of my boss and his assistant. As I walk down the hall I here bits and pieces of their sentences.

"What… we ….with it?"

"It… weird…freaks… out" I can hear more and more as I get closer I feel anxious to know what their talking about.

"Maybe… should ….it apart and see… what makes…tick... case, talk."

"It kind of scares me… we burn it?"

"Woah woah woah, let's not be hasty!" Who's that? The voice sounds so familiar. "I'm just a- uh a toy! Yeah that's it I'm a toy so there's no need for prodding, smashing or burning, especially burning that sounds _really _painful." It couldn't be…! I start to run down the hall.

"Hey it just talked again! Honestly I don't know what we should do with it… I'd rather just dump it now but let's ask- ah just the person I was looking for" I burst into the room a little short of breath from running and anxiety. Behind the glass of the testing chamber I see him and he sees me. He stares at me with his optic wide open.

This will be an interesting work day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **just saying but it'll take a while to get the next chapter up... i didn't really plot it out yet truthfully BUT i have excuses XD like...

PLAYWRIGHTS FESTIVAL! it was today and the first scene of my play was chosen to be read aloud by actors (as well as others :3) i had to help my teacher with a bunch of stuff for it + getting the plays ready to be copied for the competition

second SS project :/ not much but takes time

third it's concert season :) getting ready for my chorus concert :D

I know you don't care about my life but i just didn't want you guys to think i'm lazy (which i am...) anyways please review :3


End file.
